Forbidden Love
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: A story in which Sora falls in love with his step-sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So yeah I know I haven't updated any of my other stories ahahaaaa BUT I had this idea and just had to write it out before I forgot it! This is just a fun story so don't take it too serious. Anyway, hope you like** **it!**

**Rated M for sexual content... I'm such a dirty person xD**

"U-um..." Sora whispered shyly.

"Look, Sora! This shirt is so cute! I have to order it right now."

"Onee-chan!" He was whining at this point, shifting uncomfortably under his sister's weight.

"Shut up, I'm busy." Namine was completely oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"But... Why are you sitting on my lap?!"

Sora, refusing to look in her direction, blushed deeply. He was occupying the computer a moment ago to finish his homework until Namine came rushing in, using his lap as her chair. Since that was the only computer in the house, Sora really had no choice but to let his sister use it whenever she wanted, even though it was in his room.

"What's wrong with that?" The blonde asked innocently, turning her body to face him. Sora blushed even more from her rubbing against him.

"W-well I'm a b-boy and you're-"

"PERVERT!" She screamed suddenly as she hopped off of him.

"It's not like that!"

"You were getting turned on by your sister's body... Pervert."

"I'm telling you that's not what-!"

Namine covered his mouth with her hand. "Just because we're not blood-related, doesn't mean you can have your way with me." She winked at the blushing boy and left the room.

Sora sighed and leaned back into the computer chair. He met Namine when he was about seven after his dad brought home some woman and announced that they were getting married. The brunette didn't really mind, though, because his mom was the one who left them only a year after he was born. But when Sora saw the small girl with golden hair he was instantly mesmerized. "Hi,Sora! I'm Namine," she had said, "And I'm your older sister!" Even though she was only two years older, Namine instantly demanded the young Sora to call her "onee-chan" from now on.

"That girl..." Sora whispered. "She was always bossy."

He then forced himself to stop thinking about her and continued to finish his homework.

...

Sora yawned loudly in the middle of class the next day. His best friends Riku and Roxas, who were both standing around his desk looked at him with concern.

"Long night?" Riku asked.

"You could say that." Sora then yawned again and wiped his eyes. "Namine kept me up all night."

The other two boys gasped loudly and slammed their hands on the desk simultaneously. Sora sweat-dropped.

"Sora! How could you?!" Roxas whispered loudly.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy..." Riku said while dramatically placing a hand on his heart.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" The brunette asked with a confused look on his face.

Roxas glared at him. "You and Namine were up all night having sex! That's why you're tired now!"

Sora blushed tremendously and stood up. "Y-you've got it all wrong!" The other boys looked at each other and then back at the brunette.

"She kept coming in my room and playing loud games on the computer. I mean, it's amazing how late that girl can stay up on a school night!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That was it! Geez, you guys! She's my sister I would never..."

"Well technically, she's only your step-sister." Roxas stated with a smirk.

"B-but we grew up together!"

"Look, all I'm saying is Riku and I know how you feel about Namine. It's about time for you to realize it too."

Sora gave Roxas another confused look. "What do y-you mean?"

The two boys sighed and walked away to sit in their correct seats, leaving the brunette to ponder on what Roxas had just said.

"How I feel about... Namine?" He whispered to himself. "How... Do I feel?"

...

After class Sora felt like crap. He had fallen asleep and missed the entire lesson. Namine would be the one to thank for that.

"Sora-kun!"

The boy sweat-dropped at the way his sister addressed him at school. She wanted to appear cute and it obviously worked because she was very popular. She was even on the volleyball team. 'She sure does look cute in a school uniform... Wait! What am I thinking?!' Sora fought back the blush that was starting to appear. When Namine was finally close enough, she grabbed his arm and looked at him sadly.

"W-what is it?" He stuttered, surprised at how innocent she looked.

"Um... I..." Her voice was small and child-like. She then pulled him closer so that her mouth was right beside his ear.

"Onee-chan!"

"I forgot my lunch." She whispered in her regular voice. "So share with me or I'll kill you." Namine pulled back and smiled at him sweetly. Sora sweat-dropped nervously.

"Sure..."

After they got to the roof, which was Namine's favorite eating place, Sora opened his lunch box and then placed it on the ground. The brunette sat down first and then the blonde sat right next to him.

"There's only one pair of sticks."

"You can eat with your hands." Namine snatched the chopsticks away from him. Sora pouted.

"That's not fair!"

The girl quickly placed the sushi in her mouth, ignoring him. Sora sighed in defeat and ate his sushi with his hands. He began silently watching her stuff her face and smiled to himself. She wasn't the most well-mannered person, but she was still cute. He liked being with her like this, just the two of them.

"Th-" She began to say, but then quickly looked away.

Sora stopped eating and looked at her. "Huh?"

"N-nothing!"

"Onee-chan! What was that about?"

Namine suddenly groaned and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He yelled while rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "What did I do?"

"Shut up."

He then noticed the small blush on her cheeks. Sora chuckled and pat the girl on her head, causing her to become even more red.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

Namine gasped and then stood up with tears of anger in her eyes.

"SORA! I HATE YOUUUUUUU!"

...

At home Namine was still giving Sora the silent treatment. He sighed and fell on his bed lazily.

"What's her problem? I was just trying to be nice!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He then remembered how red her face was. Why was she blushing in the first place? "She was so cute..." He closed his eyes. His feelings for Namine were definitely not innocent. He often thought about her at night and sometimes he even thought about being intimate with her. It was getting harder and harder for him to pretend like she was just family to him.

"I like her more than family. No..." Sora sat up. "I love her." The boy blushed at his own words. He loved Namine and no matter how unacceptable it would be to his father he just didn't care anymore. Sora got up from his bed, walked next door, and stood in front of Namine's door. He took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door handle. Suddenly, the handle began moving on its own and the girl appeared right in front of him. Sora could feel his heart racing. Namine was surprised to see him standing there, but then looked away.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Sora clenched his fist. "I-I... Y-you-"

"Idiot. If you're too stupid to talk then get out of my way."

Namine pushed him aside and began walking the other direction. The boy shut his eyes tightly and then opened them. I was now or never.

"Wait!" He walked up to her and grabbed her hand firmly, earning a small yelp.

"L-let go!" She tried to pull her arm away, but he was too strong. The blush on her face was sending chills down his spine.

"Onee-chan!"

"No!"

"Listen to me!"

"I said NO!"

"Do you hate me that much?"

Namine froze. Sora let go of her hand, confident she wouldn't run away from him.

"You always t-tease me and then say you hate me when I do nice things for you." He looked to the ground. "I'm tired of it."

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes. "Sora..."

"Answer me." He demanded with a serious look. Namine could feel the heat rising in her body. She had never seen Sora like this and it was making her nervous.

"I... I don't." She answered shyly. Sora then sighed from relief and scratched the back of his head.

"That's good!" He said in his usual, cheery tone. With a sudden boost of confidence, Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back. Namine immediately gasped. Thank goodness their parents weren't home. "Onee-chan..."

"Sora! W-what are you doing?" Her face couldn't get any redder at this point.

He tightened his hold around her. "I can't take it anymore!"

"T-take what?"

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to moan softly from the sensation. "I'm in love with you."

"I-idiot! You can't! We're siblings..."

"I don't care." Sora said as he gently placed his lips on her cheek. Namine moaned louder this time. Just a simple peck on the cheek made her body extremely hot. The brunette was also feeling heated, but he wouldn't stop. He had already come this far. He moved his lips down to her neck, her most sensitive spot. Namine gripped his shirt and felt like she would pass out at any moment.

"Sora, no... Stop... Please."

He ignored her requests moved his hands up to her breast. She gasped loudly in response. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Namine could feel her panties getting wet and then, with all of the willpower she had left, she pushed him away from her. They were both blushing and breathing heavily. She looked at him and then quickly looked away.

"Good night!" The blonde squeaked out, running into her room and shutting the door after her. Sora just stood there, staring at her door.

"What did I just do...?" Sora finally began feeling embarrassed by his bold actions. He could still feel her soft lips against his.

"She's going to kill me tomorrow..."

...

Well That's chapter 1! I'm gonna make it into a two-shot so yeah this isn't going to be a long story at all. Please let me know what you guys thought of this. I hope I update soon xD You can never depend on me :( Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see xD Well I apologize for the way overdue update! I also need to work on my other stories but fortunately, I'm on summer break so that shouldn't be too hard :) I just thought I'd hurry and end this one since it wasn't a really serious story in the first place! Also, Sora was calling Namine "Onee-chan" in the first chapter but I'm changing it to "Nee-chan" cuz it's cuter haha. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this? We all know I do not own Kingdom Hearts T.T**

The next morning, Sora was still thinking about what had happened the other night. He couldn't believe he actually confessed his feelings so abruptly. Namine was probably so shocked that she would never want to talk to him again.

"I'm such an idiot!" He said as he was buttoning his uniform shirt. "She really hates me know... I just know it."

After Sora finished getting ready for school, he walked downstairs and wasn't surprised at all when Namine was nowhere to be found. He greeted his step mom, Aqua, and proceeded to quickly stuff a piece of toast into his mouth.

"This is the first time I've seen your sister actually leaving for school early. I mean, she looked like she was almost in a rush!" She said as she gave Sora a small cup of tea. He frowned knowing for sure that she was officially avoiding him. He washed down his breakfast and began putting his shoes on.

"Good morning!" Sora's father, Terra, shouted as he made his way down the stairs. He kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hair.

"Come on, dad." Sora complained. "It's not easy getting my hair to look decent every day."

"Whoa! Someone sounds like they're in a bad mood." Terra smirked.

The brunette just glared at him and grabbed his backpack. "I'm leaving!"

And with that, he was on his way to school. He thought about all of the possible ways he could apologize to Namine. She would forgive him if he bought her sushi, right? Sora groaned and continued to think about her all the way to school.

...

_"I love you!"_

Namine began blushing profoundly right in the middle of class. She slowly put her head down on her desk in an attempt to calm down, but her plan failed miserably. She could still feels his lips on hers and it was driving her crazy.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Sora! Why did he have to... So suddenly... _

"Namine?"

The blonde yelped and quickly raised her head up.

"X-Xion! You scared me..."

Xion raised a brow. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing!" She quickly dismissed her question. "How could you tell I was daydreaming?"

"How suspicious! It's about Sora isn't it?"

Namine suddenly rose up out of her seat with a huge blush on her face. The teacher sweat-dropped.

"I knew it!" Xion began snickering uncontrollably. Namine nervously sat back down in her seat.

"H-he.." She didn't know if she could tell her best friend what had happened last night. She was beyond embarrassed.

"You're so ungrateful, you know that? Any girl who suddenly got a step-brother would be so lucky!"

Namine poked the girl in the forehead. "Pervert." Xion just shrugged.

"Listen Nami, you can't help who you fall in love with."

The blonde sighed and looked out of the window. Was she in love with Sora? Her own step-brother? Even though she couldn't figure that out just yet she knew one thing for sure: it felt _really _good when Sora had touched her.

...

It was break time and Sora was getting ready to eat lunch with Roxas and Riku. He knew that even if Namine forgot her lunch again, she definitely wouldn't ask him to share with her this time. He ran his hand through his spiky hair in frustration. He couldn't take her avoiding him and decided that he would fix things between them now. He closed his locker, but before he could actually go search for her, a familiar red-haired girl walked up to him.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Kairi?"

Kairi had known Sora ever since they were in middle school. They weren't the closest of friends, but he did have a huge crush on her back then. Namine always hated when he would talk about her.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I was about to go look for my sister. Why?"

Kairi twirled a piece of her hair cutely. "Well do you think we could have lunch together? I have some things I want to discuss with you."

Sora raised a brow in confusion. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore he could see her blushing a little.

"Oh w-well I was gonna eat with Roxas and..." He was stuttering and didn't want to hurt her feelings in any way.

Kairi started to frown. "I'm sorry..." she said in the saddest voice possible, "I didn't know you were going to be busy. Maybe another time."

As she slowly began to walk away, the brunette mentally groaned.

"Wait!" Kairi stopped and turned to look at him. "I can eat with them another time." He scratched the back of his head while smiling. Kairi grinned brightly and grabbed him by the arm. He would have to make up with Namine another time.

...

At the end of the school day, Namine was completely exhausted. She could barely focus during class all thanks to Sora. Stupid Sora. She went to her locker to grab her things and could hear the rain beginning to fall.

_Sounds like it's gonna be bad. I wonder if Sora brought an umbrella..._

The blonde began wondering why she was even thinking about that. Making Sora walk home in the rain would be a perfect punishment. She grabbed her umbrella and began contemplating. Suddenly, Kairi walked up to her.

"Good afternoon, Namine!" The sound of Kairi's voice was enough to make Namine's skin crawl.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi! Also, have you seen Sora?"

Namine flinched at the fact that she was asking for him.

"No I haven't..."

"I just know he didn't bring his umbrella. He shared some of his lunch with me, so it's the least I can do." Kairi was smirking victoriously.

_They had... Lunch together? He shared food with her?!_

Namine was fuming on the inside, but she made sure to stay calm in front of her mortal enemy. She couldn't let Kairi know that her feelings were hurt, and they definitely were.

"Go ahead. I don't care about him. What he does is none of my concern!"

Sora stood there, shocked. Namine had no idea that he was there until she heard one of his books fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she tried to find something to say. She had tried to stay calm in front of Kairi, but ended up doing the exact opposite. The red-head was enjoying every second of this.

"I'm sorry." He said as he reached down to pick up his book. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"S-Sora I... What I said-" Namine felt like she would burst out in tears any second.

"It's alright, Nee-chan. I'll be going on ahead, okay?"

Sora didn't say anything to or look at either of them as he walked out of the building into the rain. The blonde clenched her fists and glared at the mastermind behind all of this.

"Idiot." Kairi said with a sigh. Namine was completely confused as to why she was the idiot. "Well, go on! Go make up with him already. You think that this all happened on accident?"

"K-Kairi?" Namine calmed down and stared at her.

"I was so tired of watching you two deny your feelings every day. I decided to make it easier for you." Kairi stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I can't believe you!" The blonde could feel herself smiling slightly. "T-thank you... I guess."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Now go and make love to your step-brother!"

Namine blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"K-K-K-K-K-KAIRI!"

The red-head began laughing uncontrollably. Then, she smiled.

...

_Breathe... Come on Namine you can do this!_

Namine was standing right outside of Sora's bedroom door. They didn't talk at all during dinner and it was almost midnight. She had only waited this long to confront him so that their parents would already be asleep. Her hands were shaky and her heart was pounding against her chest.

_What should I say... Should I knock?_

She slowly grabbed the door knob and began turning it. Would he even be awake? At this point, Namine didn't even care anymore. She had to respond to his feelings properly or else she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She opened the door, walked in, and then quietly shut it behind her. As she expected, Sora was already asleep. Namine slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. His breathing was soft and his mouth was just slightly opened. She crawled over to him and hovered over his face.

_His eyelashes are so cute._

Namine was staring at his face like she was in a trance. Her head began moving down on it's own until her lips were brushing against his. She closed her eyes and softly pressed against them. Sora's eyes slowly began to open. When she felt him begin to move she quickly sat up and started to mentally panic.

"N-Nee-chan?!" Sora sat up as well. "What are you doing in m-my room?"

"S-sorry! I was just-... I didn't mean to-!" Namine looked away in complete embarrassment.

Sora felt himself blushing. Was she doing what he thinks she was? He also began to notice what she was wearing. Her white night gown barely covered her thighs and a bit of her cleavage was exposed too. He didn't want to think like a pervert, but she was making it so hard for him. To make things worse, he was only wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt and his briefs.

"Sora, there was a misunderstanding!" The blonde ignored her embarrassment and looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I said to Kairi... I- I didn't mean it. She was making me angry and then I said that without really thinking."

"How was she making you angry?" Namine froze and then felt her embarrassment coming back.

"S-s-she said that you and her had lunch together..."

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Why would that make you angry? I thought you didn't care about-"

"I was jealous!" She cut him off. Sora stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't want you to eat lunch with her... Or any other girl!"

"Nee-chan..."

"You can only eat lunch with me! You can only walk home with me!" Tears began falling from her eyes. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. "I want you to only be with me." Namine tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept falling. She was being selfish.

"I love you!" she finally choked out. "I love you and-"

Before Namine could even finish, Sora had pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. She was shocked at first, but then placed her hands on his chest and gripped his shirt. She inhaled his scent deeply and closed her eyes.

"I'm so... Happy." he whispered. "I love you too, Nee-chan. I love you so much."

Namine felt like she was dreaming. She had never experienced a moment as perfect as this. They both pulled back a little and looked into each other's eyes.

"M-maybe you should go back to your room now. I'm..." He suddenly noticed how close her body was to him. Blushing, he tried to look away from her.

"No." Namine used her hand to turn his face back to her. She could feel the heat rising to her face and all over her body.

Without much self-control left, Sora crashed his lips into hers. Namine wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him even closer. She opened her mouth a bit so that he could slide his tongue into it. The blonde tried her best to keep her moans low. He pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. She could feel his erection rubbing against her and it was getting even harder to keep quiet. He kissed her from her lips all the way down to her collar bone. She arched her back from pure pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." Sora breathed out.

"Don't say that."

He chuckled and kissed her.

"Are you... Do you really want to..." He looked away nervously causing Namine to giggle.

She answered him by pulling him down for another passionate kiss.

...

_The next morning..._

Namine's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She yawned quietly and stretched. Her peaceful awakening was disturbed when she felt another body laying next to her. She quickly turned around to see that she was still in Sora's room! And they were both half naked!

"Sora!" She whispered loudly. "Soraaaaa..." She smacked him right in the forehead earning a groan from the boy.

"Nee-chan! You could've at least woke me up gently."

Namine smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "See, Nee-chan kissed it and made it all better!" Sora glared at her and then realized that she was still in his room.

"Oh crap! You have to go back to your room... If they see us like this...!"

"I know, stupid." Namine said as she put her night gown back on. She quickly pecked him on the lips and went to open his door. She opened it slightly and looked around to see if anyone was coming. She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. Namine sighed in relief as she began walking back to her room.

"Namine... Why were you in Sora's room?" Aqua said as she was walking up the stairs.

Namine screamed.

...

**Omg I finally finished a story other than a one-shot xD *round of applause* Yeah sorry if it was like... Kind of quick? I also didn't feel like writing out the whole sex scene but obviously you know what they did ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this haha please leave a review it makes me happy. **


End file.
